mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bulldrome
|Habitats = Montagne Enneigée, Marais, Vieux Marais, Jungle, Pics Brumeux, Toundra, Tanière, Sombre Forêt Cachée |Taille Monstre = 1188.6 509.4 |Monstres liés = Bullfango; Mosswine (espèce cousine) |Génération = 2 |Media = |Image px = 250px |Signe Faiblesse = Quitte la zone en marchant |Mouvement Clef = Triple homing charge }}Le Bulldrome est un Pélagus qui apparaît pour la première fois dans Monster Hunter 2. Il est le leader alpha des Bullfango, et est également plus fort et plus large. C'est un Bullfango adulte. Il habite une grande variétés d'environnements, les mêmes que son juvénile, et peut être rencontré à n'importe quel rang. __TOC__ Physiologie Les Bulldromes ont de plus grandes défenses que les Bullfangos et une couche de fourrure blanche, sur le dos, autour de la tête et sur le bout des pattes avants, par opposition à la fourrure noire de Bullfango. Les Bulldromes sont plus agile en exécutant leurs attaques et compétant aux "verrouillage" sur leurs victimes. Si le Bullfango ressemble à un sanglier, le Bulldrome, sa forme adulte, ressemble d'avantage à un phacocère. Comportement Ils ont d’excellentes compétences de dépistage et peuvent être très agressifs, même envers leur troupe d'accompagnement de Bullfango quand ils sont affamés, ce qui arrive rarement malgrés tout. En outre, ils se comporte de la même manière qu'un Bullfango normal. Cependant, leur position en tant qu'alpha leur permet, de maniére logiue, le monopole de femelles. Habitat Le Bulldrome peut être trouvé dans: les montagnes enneigées, dans le Marais, le Vieux Marais, et dans Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Dans le Misty Peaks et la Toundra. Autres formes (sauf sous-espèces) Hard Core (HC) Bulldrome Le Bulldrôme HC est plus vieux et de très longues défenses et une crête vers l'avant sur le front. Il est capable d'une grande force et d'un comportement inhabituel y compris des "claquements" de corps et la capacité à soulever des rochers pour les balancer sur les chasseurs. Étymologie Aucune étymologie connu... Apparition dans les jeux Descriptions Quête(s) Remarques est immense, c'est l'une des plus grande faiblesse élémentaire du jeu. |Remarques sur Monster Hunter Freedom Unite = * Dans la zone 8 du marais, un Bullfango géant apparaît pour attaquer avec le Bulldrome dans la quête "Charge... Charge... Charge!" (nom à confirmer). * Dans de nombreuses quêtes, le Bulldrome s'allie avec d'autres monstres, comme le Gypceros. Certaines de ses quêtes sont les quêtes 7★ de Nekoht (nom à confirmer). * Le plus grand Bulldrome fait trois fois la taille d'un chasseur. Il peut être trouvé dans la quête défi 5 en entrainement (groupe d'entraînement). *Bulldrome is able to dig, though it does this very rarely. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_LTl-oKfec&feature=player_embedded This appears to be Bulldrome's way of getting back into the area if it goes out of bounds. |Remarques sur Monster Hunter Portable 3rd = *High-Rank Bulldrome gets a new attack where it charges at the hunter, then circles around and charges again, before looping around again and performing a third charge. |Remarques sur Monster Hunter Generations = |Remarques sur Monster Hunter Frontier G = *When weakened, the Bulldrome flees and rests in Area 9 of the Jungle and Area 7 of the Swamp. *Gigantic Bulldromes can even be found in the Tower, in a specific Event Quest. *Bulldrome can be a pet. It loves to be fed Wheat and Silver Grass from the Snowy Mountains. |Remarques sur Monster Hunter Online = }} Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:MHST - Monstres Catégorie:MHST - Monsties